1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical scanning probe and an apparatus for generating three-dimensional (3D) data using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robot cleaning devices are devices that remove foreign substances, such as dust, from the floor by traveling an area to be cleaned, for example, without a user's manipulation and perform a cleaning operation while traveling, for example, according to predetermined traveling patterns.
These robot cleaning devices may require three-dimensional (3D) image data so as to detect an environment including an object to be cleaned, for example, located ahead in a traveling path of the robot cleaning device and, for example, an obstacle to be avoided.
In addition to the 3D image data, a depth image may be generated, for example, by applying a 3D sensor in various fields, for example, including a television (TV).
A method of measuring a 3D depth of a front view from a change in patterns by scanning infrared patterns over an object to be measured to generate generating 3D image data has been applied. However, this method may require a minimum distance at which the patterns scanned over the front are viewed, and it may be difficult to perform depth measurement of an oblique surface.
A method of measuring a depth once by radiating infrared rays into all regions to generate 3D image data has been applied. In the method, since infrared rays may be required to be radiated into all regions using limited infrared (IR) power, there may be a problem in an amount of noise that is generated.